Demon at Heart
by JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: When Addie Winchester was kidnapped at age three, everyone assumed she was dead. Years later, she's more demon than human. "We're your brothers. We're family. Blood. Why are you with Azazel?" Addie narrowed her eyes. "You're no brothers of mine." Winsis fic with a twist.


**This is a sister fic. However, it's not any of those fluffy-family-chick flick stories.**

**Addie is four years younger than Sam, who we all know is four years younger than Dean.**

**Spoilers: none, really, unless you don't know who Azazel is.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Supernatural. If I did, I'd bring Gabriel and Balthazar back to life, and get Lucifer and Adam out of the cage. (Seriously, did the writers forget about poor Adam?)**

**OoOoOo**

When Addie was three, she was taken from her home by a man named Azazel. At first, she was scared – he had yellow eyes and always talked to her like she was a baby. She missed her daddy and her brothers. Plus, they'd be mad at her because she talked to a stranger, something they always told her never to do.

She and Azazel lived in a small house. She never left her room except to get food. She stayed in the corner by the locked window – and even if she could get out of the house, she didn't know where her family was. And daddy always told her that if she got lost, she should stay where she was until someone found her.

But weeks passed and no one came. One day, she broke down crying – something her daddy didn't like her doing – and ran into the arms of Azazel. She told him how they'd probably forgotten about her and moved on, about how they were probably glad now that there wasn't a girl tagging along.

She liked how Mr. Azazel held her and murmured into her ear. She liked it when he read her stories about monsters. She laughed when he changed the endings so that the bad guy always wins. Eventually, her memory of her previous family faded – she was young, after all – and she took to calling the man with her 'Father,' unaware that three people were searching desperately for their missing daughter and sister.

**OoOoOo**

When Addie was six, she was frequently training with her father. She didn't quite understand why she had to train. All she knew was that she had to fight, not back down, and – most importantly – never, ever cry. She didn't mind. Sure, she got hurt. And sure, she didn't always like training. But in the end, she enjoyed it. It was just her and her father. Finally, they could have something in common.

She knew that she had to be perfect at whatever her father taught her. Once, she couldn't pick up a fighting move quick enough – she was choppy and sloppy and kept falling down. Her father slammed her into the ground and pressed his knife to her neck. Addie was scared, of course, but she learned her lesson.

**OoOoOo**

When Addie was seven, she learned that she had half-brothers. Her father, instead of telling her a story about Hell and demons, told her a true story about her half-brothers and birth father who had abandoned her. Her birth father had always hated her for being a girl and a baby. Her half-brothers never played with her and always went out of their way to tease her.

Addie grew to hate these other people. One time, she told her real father – Azazel – that she wanted them to die. Azazel grinned but said nothing.

**OoOoOo**

Addie was eleven when she killed for the first time. Azazel took her out into the real world, with other people like her. Addie was fascinated but at the same time disgusted – these filthy humans hurt demons, including her father. Azazel showed her how to corner one of them – so simple, much simpler than trapping a demon – and told her to kill the man. Addie did so, no hesitation. She grinned as she watched the light in the man's eyes dim. She looked up at Azazel, smiling widely. Azazel placed a hand on her head in approval.

**OoOoOo**

Addie was sixteen when Azazel told her about Sam's demon blood. She'd been wary and slightly pissed off – Azazel was hers, no one else's, not even Meg's – but she slowly grew to like the idea of Sam joining them. It would be fun, she decided, to have Sam on their side.

Azazel told her that it would take a lot of convincing for Sam to join them. Addie immediately stepped up to the plate. She would be ready to persuade, to taunt, to drag Sam kicking and screaming to her father's side. Sam would see all that he was missing out on.

A small part of Addie was jealous of Sam. She didn't have any demon blood in her. She was just a stupid, lowly human.

All the more reason to have Sam join them.

**OoOoOo**

Addie was nineteen when she came across Sam and Dean. Sure, she'd been keeping tabs on them with Meg, as Azazel wanted her to, but she'd never come face-to-face with them. She'd been content about this – she didn't have to listen to their lies. And then she screwed up. Sam and Dean had caught her watching them one time too many. She'd tried to play it cool, but only ended up with her back against a brick wall and a knife at her throat. Azazel would be angry.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" the man holding the knife – Dean – demanded. Sam stood warily off to the side, gun aimed at her.

Addie quirked an eyebrow, sneer on her face. "It's a shame you don't know me. Some brothers _you_ are."

Sam gasped. Dean's grip on the knife tightened. "You're lying," Dean spat, although his eyes said otherwise.

Addie stared him in the eye. "Am I?"

Both Winchesters looked her over. Although she had grown, they could recognize her face and eyes anywhere. "Addie?" Sam asked, uncertain. He hesitantly lowered the gun. Dean took a step back, lowering the knife slightly, shaking his head.

"Oh my god, Addie," Sam breathed, taking a step closer. "We thought you were dead."

"Well, obviously, I'm alive." Addie didn't know whether or not to fight them, run off, or try to play nice. If she fought them, well, it was two against one. Plus, they were both giants compared to her own 5'4 height. If she ran off, they'd only follow her, and possibly find out where Azazel was – and she couldn't have that. As for playing nice – well, she hated the idea, but she had no other choice.

"Where have you _been_?" Dean demanded. Addie wanted to laugh at the broken look on his face. Poor baby.

Addie shrugged. "Around."

Dean shook his head. "No. No, you have been missing for sixteen _years_. You can _not_ just say 'around'."

Addie smirked. "Well, it's the truth." She'd been anywhere and everywhere.

And then she screwed up again. She shifted so she was in a better position to run, accidentally showing Sam and Dean the knife she had hidden. Not just any knife, either. A knife that hunters, such as Sam and Dean, used. Dean narrowed his eyes. Sam looked from the knife to Addie, then back to the knife.

"Where did you get that?" Sam asked, not really knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

Addie tried to play it off. Again. "Oh, that? I'm a hunter. Like you guys."

Dean glared at her. "Okay, two things: one, you were three when you went missing. You can't remember things from that far back. And two, you never knew about hunting." Sam and Dean exchanged a look. Addie stiffened. "So, tell us where you got that."

Addie decided enough was enough. She was sick of the game, anyway. She glared right back at Dean. "Wow, when Father told me that you were bossy, he wasn't kidding." She looked over at Sam. "No wonder you ran off."

"How did you know that?" Sam furrowed his brow. Dean gripped the knife in his hand.

Addie rolled her eyes. "Because Father told me. Duh." Ignoring their confused looks, she continued to speak to Sam. "Seriously, though, if you wanna ditch with me, that'd be cool. Father would love to see you."

Dean gritted his teeth. "Stop. Just, stop. Who is this 'father' of yours? Because he sounds like a real dick."

Addie crossed her arms. "Azazel. Maybe you've heard of him?" she asked sarcastically.

Sam gasped. Dean hid his broken look behind a glare. "Addie, Azazel is –"

"A demon. I know," Addie cut Sam off, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, you'd think I was five."

Dean raised his knife. "The way you're obviously following him like you're one of his pets?" He narrowed his eyes. "Now, who are you?"

"We've been over this, Dean," Addie replied, getting bored. She just wanted to get back to Azazel. "I'm Addie. No demon is in me. You'd know by now if there was."

"Somehow, I think that's worse," Dean spat.

"Addie, Azazel has brainwashed you," Sam tried to reason. "He's not your father. He's a demon. He only cares about himself."

"And about you," Addie retorted. "He has plans for you, Sammy." She stared at him, ghost of a sneer on her face. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Shut up!" Dean shoved her into the wall. But he couldn't bring himself to bring the knife to her neck again.

"Aww, someone's developed a brother complex," Addie mocked. "I mean, I already knew you had a daddy complex, but this one's new."

Sam stepped closer, blocking any chance of escape. "Addie, just hear us out."

Dean cut him off. "That son of a bitch kidnapped you, and you're just going to follow him around, taking orders?"

Addie kneed him. Dean stepped back and let go of her in surprise and pain. "That's my father you're talking about, asshat."

"Your 'father' give you that scar?" Sam asked, noticing the mark on Addie's neck. Addie displayed it proudly.

"I learned my lesson," she replied. "And he hasn't done anything since." Well, nothing that was as close to killing her. Cuts and burns and other injuries? Of course. But that came with the job description.

Addie made to run off, but Sam grabbed her arm. "That's not okay! Why can't you see that?"

Addie took her knife and slashed at Sam's hand. Sam let go in surprise. Addie turned to leave once more. Dean, recovered, slammed her into the wall again, twisting the knife from her grasp. This time, he pressed his knife against her throat threateningly.

"We're your brothers," Sam said, ignoring Dean's actions. "We're family. Blood. Why are you with Azazel?"

Addie narrowed her eyes. "You're no brothers of mine," she hissed. "Azazel was more of a father to me than yours was to you, I hear."

"Shut up!" Dean pressed the knife to her throat, drawing blood. "Demon's bitch."

Addie let out a bark of laughter. "You can't kill me. You don't have the balls."

Sam watched the two of them warily. "Dean, she's our sister."

Dean tightened his grip. "No. Not anymore."

Addie waited for the end to come, but it never did. Dean held his position for several more long moments, Sam holding his breath. Finally, Dean stepped back.

"If I see you again, you're dead," was all he said. He turned and stalked away. Sam followed, looking back once. And Addie was left alone.

**OoOoOo**

When Addie was twenty-two, the angels killed her. They knew as well as she did that she was Lucifer's backup vessel. They, and she, knew that she would say yes to him simply to avenge her father's death. She fought the best she could, but in the end, the angels outnumbered her. And Addison Winchester was no more.


End file.
